The Never Ending Saga of Mr Benson
by iCarlyWriter
Summary: Ever wonder why Mrs. Benson is so protective over Freddie and everything that he does? It started with the wrong man and an attack. Secrets will be revealed, crimes will be committed, and most importantly, test the power of love. Includes: Mr and Mrs Shay, Mr. Benson and more! Seddie/slight Creddie, and Barly later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

**New story! Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Here's a little bit about it: We learn about what happened to Freddie's father, Carly's mother and how the iCarly gang met and how they became best friends. Later will include: Seddie, slight Creddie, Cibby, and Barly.**

Chapter One: Leonard Benson

The perfect man: has a steady job, a good amount of money, good looks, and that perfect smile. The smile that lures you right to him. That was the same thing for 19 year old Marissa Waters, later known as the over protective mother of Freddie Benson. But she was never that way, until _it_ happened that day.

Marissa, now 23, was trying to get 5 month old Freddie to sleep. He had recently got colic, and it was long nights for her because _he_ never helped. She had a little bit of an idea of how to stop it, only with the little bit of medial school that _he_ let her have. She sat on the rocker in the corner of the very small corner of their apartment. It was the only thing that they could afford, especially with the medial school expenses. Freddie fell asleep in her arms, and she placed him in the crib and went to the kitchen to start dinner. She looked around and realized that she didn't have any food to make, so she went to the one drawer and looked for a take out menu. She saw that she had to option of pizza or Chinese. She had fed _him_ the same things for the past couple of days, so she decided that she would look in the fridge again. She saw that there was some frozen chicken and a can of corn. She decided that she would make the chicken.

She let the chicken cook and placed the corn into a bowl, which she would place into the microwave in a bit. She went to _his _office and looked in the closet. Yes, _he_ got an office, and Freddie had to sleep in the small corner of the living room. She got a small box that she hid from _him_. Inside were pictures she had saved when they moved here.

There was a picture of _him_ and her on a date. Then a picture of them at the wedding, and then a picture of her and Freddie at the hospital when Freddie was born. _He_ wasn't there,_ he_ met a girl at the super market and they went to the beach for the weekend. Yeah, _he_ missed the birth of his only son to be with a girl he just met. I made Marissa mad, but she couldn't do anything about it.

She heard the apartment door start to open. She hurriedly stuck the pictures back in the box and the closed the closet door and left the room. She was met by the smell of something burning. _He_ stood there and looked at her.

"What the hell is this?" _he_ asked, motioning to the burning chicken in the oven. Marissa stood there. "Answer me."

"I was taking care of the baby," she lied, looking down.

"Tell me what you were really doing. Right now," _he_ said sternly.

"I...I was looking at the pictures," she said quietly.

_He_ stood there for a second, then _he _threw everything that was on the counter to the floor. _He_ then walked over to her. There was alcohol on his breath. _He _then grabbed Marissa by the hair and threw her to the ground.

"Leonard, please," she begged, trying to get up.

"Don't you fucking move," he hissed to Marissa.

Marissa knew what was going to happen. He was going to punish her. Everyday this happened. It was always different. One day she would be slapped and that would be it, some days it would be worse. Marissa had a feeling it was going to be one of those days where she got beat, hard.

Leonard returned from where ever he went. He had a belt and 2 handkerchiefs. He pulled Marissa up by the hair and then slammed her down into a chair, tied her up, gaged her and then put the other handkerchief as a blindfold. Marissa had to sit there and ride out the pain. She heard him walk away and then she heard the one kitchen drawer open and then slam shut. She then heard his heavy footsteps on the floor. She felt a weird thing slide across her skin on her neck, then she felt the dripping of the blood. He was cutting her.

Leonard had cut her on her arms, legs, neck and once on her face. Marissa was then untied. She sat there and looked at the blood all over her. She kept still.

"I need a drink," he said, grabbing his keys and walked out of the apartment.

Marisa waited till she heard the elevator ding, then she got up. She went to the bathroom and tried to clean the cuts. Some of them were sever, but some were okay. She put some gauze on them. She then grabbed the three suitcases that she had. Marissa grabbed as much stuff that she could and stuffed them into the suitcases. She also grabbed stuff for Freddie and the pictures. She then took the suitcases to her car. Then went back to the apartment, and grabbed Freddie, the play pen that he slept in and walked to the lobby.

"Hello Mrs. Benson," the doorman said, cheerfully.

"Hello," she replied

"Leaving?" he asked.

"No, getting groceries." She was lucky that he didn't see her stuff luggage into her car a few minutes ago.

"Well See you later then,' he said as Marissa walked out.

Marissa strapped Freddie in and she got on the driver's side. She buckled up and started the car. She then got on the highway.

To where ever it leads her.

So what do you guys think? Let me know with a review!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**Mrs. Benson POV**

I was somewhere in the state of California, far from Lenard. He was back in Arizona, probably, getting mad and smashing things again. I had just cleaned that up, and I hated when he would com home and smash things. I would then have to clean the mess up, or he threatened me. I was smarter than that, and always did what he asked me to. I didn't want to be threatened. I then looked in the rearview mirror and looked at the sleeping baby in the back of the car. I was glad that we got out safe, but I knew that Leonard was going to hunt for me. I then looked over at an exit sign and had a feeling of safeness there.

_Seattle, Washington_

**Leonard POV, Arizona**

I stumbled into my apartment and was met by a man standing by the door.

"What the hell do you want?" I asked, getting my keys and opening the door.

"Um, is the Missus home?" the man asked.

"No, why?" I replied. I knew she was home, I just didn't want him to see her with all the cuts I put all over her.

"Just give her this." he handed me a folder that had a lot of papers in it.

"What is this?" I asked, looking through it.

"Marissa's intern paperwork. The doctor's office on 10th. She needs to be there Monday morning for a final interview, but I know that she will make the cut," the man said with a smile.

"Thank you. I will give this to her right away," I said, getting angry. When did she apply for a damn job? She was supposed to stay home and take care of that kid I didn't care much for and to make sure that there was dinner on the table for me when I got home from a long day at work. I told the guy good night and walked into the apartment and shut the door. I sat the folder of papers on the counter and stopped. Something wasn't right.

"MARISSA!" I yelled, I guess way to loud because the neighbors knocked on the wall and told me to shut up.

I walked around the apartment and the first thing that I realized was that the screaming little kid wasn't here. Neither was his play pen. Maybe she took him out for a bit. I then went to the bedroom to see if maybe she feel asleep with the kid. When I opened the door, she was no where in sight. I was getting angrier. I punched a hole in the wall and then I went to the lobby and stood at the front desk.

"Yes, can I help you?" he asked.

"Has my wife, she has a kid with her, walk through here at all today?" I asked, out of breath.

"Yeah she did, something about grocery shopping," he replied.

"Thanks," I said, leaving the desk and dashing outside. I looked around and saw the store that I only allowed her to shop at. I walked in and looked around.

I walked the aisles, and realized that she wasn't in the store. I asked the only clerk is he had seen her, and he told me not since last week. I frowned. Then where the hell could she be?

I decided to do a little street hunting, maybe she went for a walk. I ran into the garage and realized that her car was gone. I scratched my head. That car was never to be used. I walked back into the lobby and asked the doorman to show me the Surveillance tapes. He took me back to the back room and pressed play. I saw me leave the building after I attacked he. Then I saw it. Marissa ran out of the building several times with suitcases and then one final time with the baby. I saw her strap him in and then get in herself and drive away. I thanked the doorman, and went back to my apartment.

I walked in and smashed dished, and broke almost every picture that I let Marissa put out. I then went to the closet, to where I know she had a box hidden from me. When I opened the box it was empty. Though she had a note.

_Leonard-_

_I took Freddie and the extra car and left. I know you hate me and everything, but my body cant take any more injuries. So I left. I disconnected the GPS and threw y cell phone out the window. -Marissa._

I grumbled and then saw a left over suitcase. I grabbed some cloths and though of four words.

_I__** WILL **__find her._

**Guys if you guys are enjoying this story, please review. If you guys keep reviewing I will update faster!**


	3. Chapter 3

The Never Ending Saga of Mr. Benson

Chapter Three

Marissa POV

_Seattle, Washington_

I stopped at a fast food restaurant because I needed to eat and change my bandages and Freddie probably needed fed changed. I walked into the restaurant, to see that it was a bit run down, but it looked like a good place to eat lunch. I looked around, and a woman, who looked like she was in her late twenties sat on the counter, looking at a magazine.

"Hello and welcome to the Shay's Diner. Can I get you something to drink?" she asked.

"First do you have a restroom so I can change my son?" I asked.

"Follow me," she said, talking me to the employee room. In there was a changing table and a bunch of other stuff. "Why is this in here?"

"I have a 4 month old daughter. When I bring her, I take her back here," she said.

"What is your name?" I asked, as I lied Freddie down and grabbed a diaper out of the diaper bag.

"My name is Karen. Karen Shay," she replied.

"My name is Marissa. Marissa Benson." I began to change Freddie's diaper.

"Where are you from?" Karen asked.

"Arizona," I replied, picking Freddie up and beginning to rock him to sleep.

"Oh. I lived here forever. My husband is in the Air Force and on his breaks from all the traveling, he comes here and works," she said, I guessed, trying to make small talk.

"Is he home now?" I asked, taking a seat on the couch on the one wall.

"no, he left a few months ago. He returns in a few days and then he is home for 6 months. I can't wait to see him," Karen said.

"Well I'm glad that he is defending our country," I replied, not really sure of what to say.

"Where is your husband?" Karen asked, looking at my ring finger.

"Oh, he's...um...on a business trip," I lied.

"Oh," she replied. "Are you hungry?"

"Yeah, what do you have?" I asked opening my purse grabbing my compact Mirror. I checked my hair to make sure that my cuts where covered.

"What is that?" Karen asked, referring to my arm, looking at the one cut that I forgot to cover one. Crap.

"I cut my arm at work," I lied.

"I've seen cuts like this." Was she gonna figure it out? Please don't let her figure it out. "Youu left your husband after he hurt you, didn't you?" she asked.

I nodded my head, looking down.

"Don't worry, I won't judge. Do you have a place to stay?" she asked.

"I didn't plan on stopping here, but something told me to," I replied.

"Well you can stay with me till you land on your feet," she said.

"That is so nice of you," I replied.

"I really don't have anyone to talk to around here. No one really stops here, and when they do, all they do is ask for is directions to the Space Needle. I tell them and they are gone in an instant," Karen said.

"Well how can I repay you?" I asked.

"You can work here with me till the end of the month when the Diner closes down," she replied.

"I have my nursing degree, I don't know if that is much help," I said.

"I have an idea, you can work with me till the Diner closes and then you can go to Seattle hospital and see if they need a nurse or something," Karen replied.

"I like that idea," I said. Karen smiled and I grabbed Freddie and we walked out of the diner and we got into our cars and we started the drive to her house.

**Leonard, POV; Las Vegas; 3 Weeks Later**

I was stumbling, looking for any sign of that bitch and that boy. All I cared about was getting her back, and I didn't care is she hit me in the process. The entire time from the apartment, I stopped at every bar and store, any place that was open. Of course they have never seen her. All I know is that she could be in a damn plane headed out of the country.

I walked into a bar and I looked around. I saw a bartender and smiled. I needed a drink. I walked over.

"What can I get you?" he asked.

"Something strong," I replied.

"Okay then," he said, walking around and grabbing a class and filling it with something. He then sat it in front of me.

"Have you see this woman?" I asked, when he brought me another drink.

"No, I have never see her before," he said, looking at the photo.

"Damn," I muttered.

"Why is something wrong?" he asked.

"Yeah, she is my wife and has been missing for weeks now," I said as a threw a shot back.

"Oh, I am sorry," he said, giving me another shot. I threw it back also.

It was about 12 shots and 5 beers later, I saw a woman, she looked almost identical to Marissa. I bought her a drink and we chatted. Then before I knew it, I was in the back of my car, making out. It went further than that.

"We need a hotel room," she muttered against my neck.

"I fucking agree," I growled before I kissed her.

We went to a hotel, and the only thing that was going through my mind was:

_I can stay in Vegas for a bit. I mean Marissa has the kid, so she can't do nothing major, can she?_

* * *

**Hope you liked the chapter in a review! If I get 4 review, I will update the next chapter! **

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter four!

**Chapter Four**

**~*~Marissa POV, Seattle, Washington~*~**

It had been weeks since I saw Leonard last. I was happy, really happy. I had gotten a job at the hospital as a substitute nurse. Karen helped me get the job after she closed Shay's Diner. I was sad about it. I worked there for the three weeks that I had been here. I even have a room, with Freddie, in the Shay's home. My room used to be a storage room, and after a few hours cleaning and getting the room fixed up, I had my own room. Mr. Shay was happy that Karen had made a friend.

I walked to the kitchen, after checking on Freddie, to get some coffee. I walked to the kitchen and Mr. Shay was seated at the table, reading over the newspaper. I quietly went to the cabinet and got a mug and filled it with some coffee that was already brewed. I took a sip, and looked out the window.

"Wanna sit?" Mr. Shay asked.

"Um, sure. Thanks, Mr. Shay," I replied, taking a seat.

"Please call me Steven, only my clients call me Mr. Shay," he said, putting the newspaper down.

"Oh, sorry, " I said, taking another sip.

We sat in silence for a few minutes when Karen came running into the room. She was talking on the phone, and I could tell that it wasn't good. She looked at Steven, and he looked at her. She hung up.

"Everything okay?" I asked,

"Yeah, my sisiter Cassie is dropping her son off with us for the weekend while she goes away," she said.

"Oh," I said. "When do I meet him?"

"In a few hours. Can you help me get the spare bed made up in Carly's room?" Karen asked.

"Yeah," I replied.

I finished up my coffee and went and got Freddie ready for the day. Steven was taking Carly and Freddie to the kiddie playground while we worked. I thought it was nice. Karen told Steven to keep an extra eye on Freddie incase Leonard was in town. He understood and he grabbed the two car seats, diaper bag, and the cooler and he left.

"What was the cooler for?" I asked.

"For Steven and his lunch," Karen replied.

We made room for the extra bed and we put the bed together. We then made the bed for when he would arrive. Karen then put some of the toys that Carly barely in a tote and stuck them in the closet. Then Karen and I put some clothes that Carly grew out of in a bag and took them to the garage. She told me that she would take them to the thrift shop for another baby to use.

"Is that it?" I asked when we stopped for lunch.

"Almost, there is a box in the garage of toys we have to bring in," Karen said as she took a sip of her drink.

"Who are they for?" I asked.

"For Spencer. He is my sister's son," she said.

"Okay," I replied.

At about 2, Steven came home with Carly and Freddie. Karen and I were almost done with fixing up Carly's room. Steven walked into the room with Carly on one hip and Freddie on the other. Karen put down the clothes she was folding down on the bed. She went over to Steven whispered something and then kissed him. I missed that. It was like that during the first few weeks during me and Leonard's marriage. But it changed when he went to a bar with some friends after work. He went to bars everyday after dinner. He then came home late. I got used to it after awhile, but he then started to abuse me when I didn't help him the one time he was drunk because I was sick. He threw me against walls, hit and punched me. Then he apologized. I was unsure if he was. It then happened ever so often, and then it was every night that he went to the bar. I knew that it was coming, so I would be sitting on a chair and put my hands in the air. He then would beat me, stop and pass out on the couch I was used to it. I was brought out of my trance by Karen looking at me.

"Everything alight?" she asked, worriedly.

"Yeah," I replied, taking Freddie and leaving the room. I then walked into my room and shut the door. I changed Freddie and then put him down for a nap. I lied down on my bed and looked at the ceiling. A few seconds later, I heard a knock at my door I got off the bed and went over and opened the door. Karen was on the other side. She looked at me and I invited her in. She sat on the edge of the bed and I sat on the rocker.

"Are you sure that your okay?" she asked.

"No," I replied honestly.

"Why? What's wrong?" she asked.

"When you and Steven kissed, it made me miss the old version of my husband," I replied. I looked at the floor. I could feel tears beginning to form.

"I'm sorry, Steven and I will keep it cool when your around, if you want," Karen said. I heard her walk over to me and put a friendly hand on my back. She patted my back and I looked up.

"You don't have to do that," I said.

"I want to. I want you to forget that bastard," she said.

"Thank you," I replied. She gave me a hug. I heard a knock on the door and Steven then pocked his head in.

"Hey, Karen, Cassie is here," he said.

"Oh," Karen replied. She then looked at me. "Come meet Cassie." We both stood up. I check on Freddie quickly first and I saw that he was fast sleep. I left the room and saw a woman, wearing high heels. She was wearing a really short red dress. She saw me.

"I didn't know that Karen had guests," she said.

"She's my friend. She's staying with us till she lands on her feet," Karen replied.

"Okay, I'm Cassie," she said.

"I'm Marissa," I replied.

"Nice to meet you," she said. She handed Steven a piece of paper and he looked over it. He shook his head and then showed the paper to Karen she then pulled her sister aside and whispered something. I decided that this was a family thing, so I went and checked on Carly. She was awake, but happy. She was playing with her rattle and gurgling. I then checked on Freddie. He was sleeping. I let him alone. I then went back to the living room. Karen was sitting on the couch, and Steven was bringing some suitcases into the house with the help of a little boy. I walked over to the little boy and helped him with the heavy suitcase. He looked at me and handed the suitcase over. I then carried it and put it with the other suitcases. The little boy went to the couch and sat down. Karen looked at him and then looked away.

Steven motioned for me to follow him to the porch. I sat down on one of the deck chairs. He shut the door.

"Karen will be a bit uneasy for a while," He said.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Well Cassie, just gave us that boy in there. Cassie decided to take a job, and well they frown upon having kids. So, us, being the only family that still tolerate her, have her 12 year old son to us. We have to fill out a bit of paperwork, but he's basically ours." He looked down.

"If you want, I can start to look for an apartment if the house is getting crowded," I said.

"No, We just have to figure out how to fit six people in a 3 bed room home. I know that Spencer will want a room to himself," he said.

"His name is Spencer?" I asked.

"Yeah, sorry, forgot to tell you that part. You have any ideas?" he asked.

"No, not really," I said. I looked around. I then saw that there was a part of the deck that was never used. "What if you add another room on right there?" I asked, pointing to the part of the porch that was unused.

"That might work! I can get some permits and such, and then we can add a bigger room with a bathroom for you and Freddie. Because I know that is what you need," he said, going over to the spot and looking in the window that was over there. "Perfect, it is only the living room through there." He looked around some more.

I knew that life was going to get crazy. Soon.

* * *

**Please review! It means a lot! **


	5. Chapter 5

Decided to give you guys another update. Let the drama begin!

In this chapter, and future updates, there will be more point of views introduced.

**Chapter Five**

**~*~Leonard POV~*~**

I left Vegas after the girl I was with left me. I had no idea why, but we went to bar, and then I went to the bathroom and when I came back, she was with another guy. She told me that I was too clingy. Was I that clingy with what ever her name was? I didn't care. So I left the bar and went to the nearest store and got a pack of cigarettes, a lighter,and some beer. I needed to eat breakfast in the morning and well it was cheap. I walked to the hotel where I was staying. I then looked at pamphlets on the table in the room. I looked at the one pamphlet and saw that there were happy families on the fronts on some. I was pissed, so pissed that I threw the table into the wall. I decided that I needed to get out of here and go somewhere else. I cleaned the room and then left. I checked out and got into my car. There was no way that I could check the entire world to find her. I had an idea.

I looked at a map and saw that there was a copy place. I went to the place and walked inside. I walked to the counter. There was a man standing there.

"What can I get ya?" he asked.

"I need one hundred, wait two hundred missing posters." I handed him the picture of Marissa. He then handed me a piece of blank paper and told me to draw out a sketch. I wrote it out and handed it to him. He said that it would take a little while. I told him that I would go grab something to eat and then I would come back.

I left the copy place and walked down the street to a gas station. I went inside and got some food and a drink. I then sat outside and ate really quick. I then looked at my watch. It was ten minutes. I got off the bench and walked out the street to the copy place. I stood at the counter. A few minutes later the man appeared with a box and the picture that I had given him.

"I have you a few extra posters incase a few of them didn't work out." He typed something into the cash register. "Twenty dollars."

I grumbled and pulled out a twenty and handed it to him. He thanked me and then I took the box and stuck it in my car. I then got in myself and looked around. I had no idea what to do, but I knew that I was going to find her. Even if it hurt me. I had one more thought. I pulled out my phone and dialed. The person picked up after the second ring.

"Yes, I need to report a missing woman and child..."

**~*~Marissa POV~*~**

I sat on the couch, watching Spencer. Karen and Steven had to go to a doctor appointment. I told them that I would watch the kids.

Spencer sat on the floor, looking at Freddie and Carly. He tried to get Carly to take the rattle from him, but it didn't work. Freddie just lied there, fist in his mouth.

"How come these babies won't play with me?" Spencer asked.

"Well, they are babies. They don't really know what you mean by playing with them," I responded.

"Oh," he replied. "Can I have my lunch now?"

"Yes," I said, getting off the couch and picking Carly up and placing her in the play pen. I then did the same thing with Freddie. I then went to the kitchen and made Spencer some lunch. I made myself some, but ended up in the middle of eating having to feed Carly. I fed her and then as soon as she was done, I had to feed Freddie. As soon as that was done, I finish lunch myself and then gathered the kids up and went to the park.

**~*~Steven POV~*~**

Karen and I were at the doctor office. Karen went back to her appointment. I stayed in the waiting room. I was bored out of my mind, that was until a news story came on

_"Thank you Bill. In other news today, we want you to be on the look out. A woman, by the name of Marissa Benson is missing. She was last seen in the parking garage of her apartment building in Arizona. The woman has a son, named Freddie Benson. Marissa's husband is very worried and wants her to return home. Her husband, Leonard Benson misses her and his son very much. We now go to Patty on the scene," a news reporter said. A few seconds later, another woman appeared, and she looked as though she was very interested in this story._

_"Thank you Leah. I am on the scene of the apartment building where it was last seen for Marissa and her child. Detectives and officers are looking for any types of clues and have no evidence to share yet. Here is Leonard to say something," Patty said, and then a man appeared. He looked tired._

_"Marissa, please come home, I miss you so much. Please come home, I want to try things again. I miss Freddie. Are you both okay?" _

He help going on, but I tapped on the shoulder by a nurse. Karen's doctor wanted to see me immediately. I was scared and all thought of the escapee Marissa gone out of my mind.

**Please review! **

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
